I Really, Really Love You
by CharactersXReaders
Summary: You and Fuuto are child hood friends, you're close, and you both care about eachother. But when Fuuto asks you out...is he ready to love somebody more than himself, can he get over Ema? Can he hide from the press? Can he protect you? (FuutoXreader)
1. Chapter 1

You see a large crowd approaching you. No no no not a large crowd a storm a god damned hurricane of people. And you know exactly what's in the eye of that storm Asahina Fuuto. Better known as _Asakura Fuuto_.._ He was an actor..no wait was it singer? No no that's not right..Manga artist? Director? Lyricist? No I think it's idol._. You debate with yourself. You'd known Fuuto since you were kids you saw past his cheeky smile his art of seduction had no affect on you what's so ever.  
"(y/n)-kuun~~" He purrs in your ear and you look up from your note book.  
_"Yes_ Fuuto?" You ask calmly. He sits next to you and continues to make noises in your ear.  
"I know you like me. Just admit it.." He cooed.  
"I do like you Fuuto. I like family name_ Asahina_ given name _Fuuto._ Not _Asakura Fuuto_. What he does doesn't matter to me." You say not looking up at him. He moves closer to you, "so you like me?" He asks moving toward your lips. You move your head back.  
"Yup." You scoot away.  
"Really?" He moves close you 'move further. This continues till you fall off the bench. You stand up calmly.  
"Hey Fuuto?" You look at the laughing 15 year old. "Y-yeah?" He asks through laughter. "Fuck you to high heavens.." You mutter turning to walk away. "What?" He looks at you. _"I_ was the _only_ person who saw Fuuto. Not Asakura Fuuto.. Maybe I'll start looking at Asakura Fuuto. instead..I'm _already_ mad at him." You stomp off. He stands up and follows you an uneasy feeling in his stomach. You sit under the bleachers ripping up the pictures you'd drawn of Fuuto..at least one of them you couldn't rip them all..he was just so cute..a drop of water falls on the paper. "Jack ass.." You mutter pushing your braid onto your back.  
"(Y/N)!" Foots steps pound your way.  
"Get out of here Asakura.!" You hiss smudging your mascara.  
"Don't call me that..Please don't.." He kneels beside you.  
"The hell kind of a joke was that?" You hiss gathering your things. He grabs your wrist and pulls you toward him.  
"I'm sorry...I don't mean to act so horrible to you..it's just how I deal with weird emotions.." You blush._ Weird emotions..?_ He pulls you into a hug, "I'm sorry.." You hear a bunch of -unneeded- gasps and a bunch of girls in the grade above you take pictures.  
"If Fuuto Asahina asked you out..what would you say?" He asked softly.  
"I'd say yes.." You blush darkly. He presses his lips to yours. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked softly.  
"I'll be your girlfriend.." You nod happily.  
That was 4 months ago the day after the entrance ceremony.  
Now you were sitting on a small stone bench aimlessly strumming your guitar. You see Yusuke walking by next to his friend some boy you didn't know or care to. Then you see Fuuto run after him and grab him by the wrist, "it's Ema!" He says almost eagerly.  
_Ema_..you've heard that name before you push your hair into your face. Ema was a girl name..he and Yusuke sit on the bench in front of you. "Sorry.." You apologize to your guitar and twist it so out of tune you're scared you hurt the poor thing. If you were gonna play it was gonna be _unrecognizable._  
"What was so important?" Yusuke asks annoyed.  
"I heard her and her friend talking and she said she has a guy in class C she likes." He said looking at Yusuke.  
"I'm in her class A..you're in D." Yusuke looked dejected.  
"But why do you care you have a girlfriend..?" Yusuke looked at him. _"Finally_ someone remembered me.." You mutter strumming the dreadfully out of tune guitar somehow you made it work.  
"I like my girlfriend yeah..obviously..but Ema was like...you know? I was kinda hoping she'd ask me out.." Your eyes fill with tears and you push your hair behind your ear reviling your crying face. "Great feeling being second place." You say sadly

_"Fuuto.._" Yusuke looks at him. "Oh.._damn_.." Yusuke backs right on out of there. He hadn't seen you mad and he didn't plan to.  
"I didn't mean it like that.." You were standing in front of each other.  
"I don't get it..you think because I fell for you that I'll believe anything you have to say? You think because I have feelings I'm _lovesick or something_?" You glare at him.  
"No that's not it!"  
"Then what is it? The fact of the matter is you would dump me in a heart beat if that girl asked you out!" You start crying again.  
"Somehow I knew that this was gonna happen.." You wipe your cheeks with the back of your hand.  
"N-no I didn't mean it like that! Please don't cry!" He put his hands on your shoulders but you shake him off. "  
Y-you stupid jerk!_ I hate you!_" You yell smacking him across the face and running away.  
"Hey_ wait_ a minuet!"  
He yells trying to follow you. His cheek was bright red where you had smacked it. You certainly didn't hold back.  
"What was that all about?" A few of his brothers call from Natsumes truck.  
_"Nothing!_" Fuuto yells angry at himself. He kicks the wall.  
"I feel bad..you had that poor girl sobbing..why did you reject her so hard?" Hikaru asks.  
"I _didn't_ reject her..I asked her out four months ago.."  
"Then talked about his old feelings for Ema." Yusuke said coldly. "She was considered one of the prettiest and nicest girls in not only the 9th grade but the whole School." Yusuke says annoyed at his kid brother for being so stupid and careless.  
"So she feels like she's been cheated on? Oh that _poor thing._." Hikaru says sadly.  
"No wonder she hit you." Louis says from behind him.  
_"Shut up!_ Jesus!" Fuuto runs off trying to find you. _"We have to go out_ get back here!" Ukyo yells. He didn't.

But you didn't break up with him. You didn't want to.

* * *

**Hey! A few of you may know me as BA BA BA BAAAA Let's watch anime! So I decided I'd make an account dedicated to Xreaders and I did! Hehe So more to this particular story, this is gonna be just for Fuuto (Futo) (Two websites spelled it two different ways so I'm lost) But basically I watched Brother's Conflict, LOVED IT. So I'm starting with Fuuto Asahina! I'll do full Utapri's too since we all know I favor Utapri xD So now..how to sign my Author's Notes?...I know!**

**I'll make your heart go 'Doki Doki' ~XReader!****_ (Was that okay? Should I change it?) _**


	2. Papa Guppy, Mama Guppy!

You went on ignoring him for 2 weeks until he had a string of absences due an upcoming concert.  
"We'll need someone to teach Fuuto the material we just learned." Your teacher calls.  
"Fuuto why don't_ you_ pick someone?" You cross your fingers hoping he didn't pick you.  
"(Y/N)." Fuuto says flatly.  
_"Dammit!"_ You mutter. "Take him down to the library." The teacher says happily.  
"Okay _thermal equilibrium_." You say rummaging through your notes.  
"You certainly picked the most _disorganized_ girl in the class." You laugh pulling the sheets out. "Do you in any way shape or form understand Thermal Equilibrium?" Fuuto shakes his head.  
"Okay well..let's say I have a muffin." You hold out your hand and point to the air above it. "This is my muffin..my muffin is I don't know say..30 degrees Celsius. And the room temp is uh let's say 21 degrees Celsius." Fuuto nods. "Over time the muffin." You point to your hand, "will take on the temperature of its immediate surroundings in the case." You use your other hand to gesture around, "the air."  
Fuuto uses his hand to squish your air muffin. You blush at his hand on top of yours.  
"There _wasn't_ really a muffin there you know..?" He holds your hand tightly. "I know..so let's say my hand is 21 degrees Celsius. And yours is 20. Your hand will over time become 21?" You nod, "that's it!" You say happily. He still doesn't let go of your hand. "Let's say my apology about being a stupid jerk is 80 degrees Celsius, and your nonacceptance of said apology is 70 degrees." You blush knowing where this is going.  
_"That_ silly argument? It's fine..I'm sorry I hit said I hated you.." You attempt to pull your hand away.  
"I _deserved_ it.." He said pulling you towards him a little.  
"I had the obvious choice next to me everyday yet I still thought there was a better option. I'm sorry.." You smile at him.  
"Apology accepted we can be friends, it was always a good time..._can I have my hand back now?"_ Fuuto shakes his head.  
"Okay. if you wanna keep it_ that_ bad. Well we have heat transfers and uses of heat so leme find those notes.." You rummage through your bag with one hand.  
"I don't wanna be_ just_ friends you know..?" Fuuto pulls your chin up with his index and finger and thumb.  
"We can be _best_ friends?" You blush.  
"I'm selfish." He said softly leaning forward.  
_"Soul brothers?"_ You ask.  
"I like you more than anybody else.." He puts his hand behind your head.  
"I-I.." You whisper.  
"If you'll forgive me.." Fuuto says softly hugging you. "I like you.." He says sadly.  
You nod, "just this once..I don't wanna stay mad at you it's a lot of work.." You say softly hugging him back.

* * *

"You wanna come grocery shopping with me?" Ukyo cocked an eyebrow a month had passed already and Fuuto was still all smiles about it.  
"Yes.." Fuuto crosses his arms.  
"Okay..is that girl you pissed off by any chance gonna be there?"  
Fuuto glares at him, "We're fine now and no I don't think she will..I just feel like going."  
Ukyo shrugs, "go for it." He says getting in the car. Fuuto jumps in the passenger seat. "What store do you go to?" Fuuto asked out of the blue.  
"Any store, why?" Ukyo answers.  
"Just wondering." He says back resting his cheek on his hand. Fuuto's phone rings in his pocket.  
"Ah?" He rummages around before answering. "_Hello?_"  
"Hi." You say into the phone.  
"Oh hey." Fuuto smiles. "You called me and I didn't answer since I was on the train, did you need something or no?"  
"No not in particular no I just felt like calling you." You smile, "Okay, so whats up?" You ask happily.  
"Going to the grocery store with Ukyo-nii-san." He says back. "How about you?"  
"In the grocery store with Nagisa." "You're in the grocery store with your little brother?"  
"Yeah, You know they don't let you take carriages _out_ of the store anymore?! It pisses me off.." You mutter.  
"So how do you carry stuff?"  
"That's what I wanna know! God damn hulk isn't anywhere to be found so I'm gonna use like every limb on my body.." You say collecting cheeses.  
"_Who are you talking to?"_ Ukyo finally asks.  
"(Y/N)." Fuuto answers through laughter. "Jeeze seriously though..that's not a smart rule."  
"I know right! Gonna sue this dumb ass place for thinking I'm some kinda body builder.." You murmur. Fuuto starts to laugh again, "you have some strange ideas, you know that?"  
You smile, "I do now." You say laughing. "Nagisa-kun! Get off the cakes!" You yell grabbing your brother by his shirt, _"honestly.."_ You laugh dropping him the baby seat of the carriage, "for an 8 year old you sure are thick-headed.." You scold.  
"Fuutoooo~!" Nagisa yells trying to take the phone, "you like_ him_ more than you like _me!_" You whine handing him the phone. "Nagisa?" Fuuto laughs. "Fuuttoo~!" He yelled.  
"Oh hey! Whatcha doin?" He asks smiling.  
"In the food store.." Nagisa says thoughtfully.  
"I see..and you're being good?" Ukyo cocks and eyebrow, '_why isn't he always like this?!'  
"_Of course I am Fuu!" Nagisa yells into the phone.  
"You're gonna make his ears bleed!" You laugh taking the phone. "Hey I gotta keep shopping before this little..demon..yeah that's it..burns the place down." Fuuto nods, "okay, Love you."  
You blush darkly, "I love you too.." You hang up the phone and put your head on Nagisa's shoulder, "I am_ flipping_ out.." You whisper. "It's okay!" Nagisa slaps your back and plays with your scarf. You sigh and continue shopping Nagisa showing endless interest in your gray scarf. Someone taps your shoulder and you jump. "Do you need- Oh Fuuto Hi!" You smile at him. "Glomp." He falls on top of you. "Uwah! Fuuto.." You laugh and hug him. "Fuutoo~" Fuuto picks Nagisa up. "Nagisaaa~" Fuuto purrs. He shifts his weight and bounces Nagisa in his arms, he was strangely out of character around you. "Whatcha looking for?" He asks. "This weird Mexican thingy my mom wants...I don't know how to say it.." You laugh.  
"Sucks to suck she's not getting her Hali..Halijupin._.fuck it._." You mutter grabbing something random. "Fuck. It." Nagaisa repeats slapping Fuuto's cheeks and pushing them together._ "See_ what you teach him?" Fuuto laughs pulling his face away.  
"This is papa guppy.." Nagisa says pushing Fuuto's cheeks together again.  
He reaches over and smushes your face, "this is mamma guppy."  
He pushes his own cheeks together, "and this is baby guppy." You both laugh and continue walking.  
"Ow! Hey!" Fuuto hisses as Ukyo hits the back of his head.  
_"This is why we don't bring you places."_ Ukyo crosses his arms. _"Ow!"_ You smack his head too. "The hell? We're dating you can't hit me.." He whines.  
You laugh. "Well I've finished so later." You say taking Nagisa from him. "Okay." He smiles kissing you. "_I love you~"_ He purrs.  
"Love you too.." You blush.

* * *

**MWUAH IF NO ONE NOTICED I JUST FINISHED DAYS WITH MY LOVE AND I'M CRYING...HAHAH JK. Anyways, I was thinking I could do a group of one shots from different animes all in the same story...but where would I categorize that you know? If anyone has any ideas pleasssseee tell me xD**

I'll make your heart go 'Doki Doki' ~XReader!**_ (Was that okay? Should I change it?) _**


	3. Alright Let's Talk

You stare at about 30 bags. You take 25 and Nagisa takes 5. You fall on the floor outside.  
"Damn.." You mutter.  
" Need some help?" Fuuto smiles.  
"When did you get here?" You ask standing and taking your bags with you.  
_"Just now."_ He smiles again. He takes some of the bags and Ukyo walks with Nagisa.  
"What kind of shitty rule is that?" He laughs.  
"I have _no_ idea!" You laugh. You continue to joke around, "I can drive you home, carrying all those bags with be a hassle." Ukyo smiles.  
_"Thanks.."_ You say smiling back. You put your bags in the trunk and Nagisa sits in the passenger seat.  
"So you're Ukyo?" You ask as he starts his car.  
"I am Ukyo." He answers.  
"I'm (Y/N) You say happily.  
"Nice to meet you." He says smiling. He pulls up in front of your house. Fuuto helps you out of the car then takes some of the bags.  
"Where do you want them?" He asks.  
"The foot of the steps." You answer as he sets them down. Nagisa runs into the kitchen and you walk Fuuto out. "Thanks for the help, sorry I must've thrown you off schedule. Aha sorry abo-" Fuuto presses his lips to yours in a sweet and gentle kiss. "No need for apology." He smiles holding you by your waist. He leans forward and kisses you hotly, letting the kiss linger as he pulled you closer, sliding his hands down your back. Pulls away slightly then takes in a breath and leans towards you again.  
"Have a nice day." He smiles running back to his car. You were blushing darkly as you watched him drive away Ukyo yelling at him something that seemed like, "you're way to young for that kind of kissing!" You laughed a little and walked back inside.

* * *

A week passes and you realized you had yet to totally resolve your fight this crossed your mind when you were reading a woman's magazine early saturday morning. "So it just builds up tension?" You whisper sipping some black tea. "Is that it?" You scan your eyes across the page. You cross one leg over the other and rest your cheek in your hand. "I'll ask him about it tonight.." You decide.  
You call him at 4:30 and he tells you to simply come over. You get ready and cook for Nagisa.  
"I'll be back later, Bianca will come here in about 5 minuets don't kill yourself.." You say kissing his cheek. _"I wont!_ I know the rules by heart!" He nods happily You smile and run out of the house.

"Oh you're_ that_ girl.." A tall man in a polka dot shirt said pulling the door open for you.  
_"(Y/N)."_ You smile.  
"Louis." He smiles back. He lets you inside and all the others introduce themselves. You sit at the table, the one brother you _wanted_ to see wasn't here.  
"We'll leave you." Masaomi smiled and everyone filed out of the kitchen. You could tell they were watching from the other room though. You call Fuuto, "Louis let me in..we need to_ talk_.." You say sadly.  
A few minuets later you hear foot steps down the stairs and Fuuto sits next to you wearing a big red nose and a spiky blue wig, _"alright, let's talk._" He said as if nothing was strange. You smile at him. The answer to the question was quite evident he loved_ you_ most. You sigh and wrap your arms around him, _"nevermind.._" You say happily.  
"Are you _sure?_" He asks lifting you off the ground and putting you on the couch.  
_"Yes_ I'm sure!" You laugh as he nuzzles your neck and tickles your sides.  
"Are you positively positive?" He asks continuing to tickle you.  
"Oh my gosh yes! P-please stop!" You squirm around.  
"You have to say _it."_ You hated saying_ it_ but what else could you do?  
_"Okay! Fuuto Asahina is the best boyfriend in the whole entire world because he's smarter and cooler and better at kissing than any other guy on the face of this Earth!"_ You say through laughter.  
He stops tickling you and looks pretty content with himself as he removes the costume. He puts the nose on you. "_Cutie."_ He says smiling. You pull down your bottom eyelid and stick out your tongue. He gets off you and you sit up taking your nose off and throwing it at him.  
"Was my question _that_ obvious?" You ask."  
_Yeah_." He laughed. The brothers were looking shocked at you two in the other room. You stand up at fix your clothes.  
"Ah!" You squeak in surprise as he picks you up and puts you over his shoulder then runs back upstairs.

_"Damn_..why isn't he that nice to us?" Kaname complains. "Masaomi he's only 15..what if they.." Ukyo cocks an eyebrow.  
"Oh calm down_ Mamma._" Hikaru teases.  
"Well I'm just_ saying!_! And don't call me that!" Ukyo yells.  
"I think Ukyo's right this time though, don't you _daddy?"_ Tsubaki teases further along with Hikaru.  
"It is Fuuto after all he is a little full of himself.._and don't call me that."_ Masaomi says thoughtfully.  
"So what are we gonna do?" Louis asks._  
"We_? I want_ no part of an angry Fuuto."_ Masaomi says thoughtfully. "Work it out amongst yourselves." He walks away.

* * *

** Is it bad this anime/game makes me so happy that I wanna actually be helpful in life...WELL EITHER WAY~! Here it is hehe I was sick and what nt but not I'm better! Hope you like it! tthings may get done faster, maybe if I had someone to push me and remind me of all the things I needa update...hint hint..anyone up for the task?**

**I'll make your heart go 'Doki Doki' ~XReader**


	4. Busy!

"You're in a good mood lately." You were panting a little as he presses you against the wall.  
"Why wouldn't I be? You're here." He whispers into your ear putting a hand on either side of your head pressed against the wall. You put your arms around his neck and look up at him. "Are you in a good mood too?" He asks leaning forward.  
_"I am_.." You nod.  
"Good." He smiles and leans forward to kiss you.

_"We need ninjas!"_ Tsubaki decides. _"Why on Earth_ would we need that?" Natsume laughs. "Because they're stealthy!" Tsubaki argues.  
"Tsubaki and Azusa go watch them. Who ever wants to go go just don't bother me about it." Masaomi works it out for them.

You step on the toes of your combat boots and Fuuto slides his hands to your waist. He pushes your bodies together closing and space between you. He pulls his lips away slowly and opens his eyes to slits just to see your face. You were smiling at him you bend your wrist and toy with the ends of his hair.  
_"I love you."_ You make the sentence quite clear.  
"I love you _too_.." He says in a whisper smiling as he leans forward again. He pulls you into a heated kiss sliding his tongue along your bottom lip. Your cheeks turn a soft pink color but you part your lips. Fuuto smiles at the gesture and plays with your top lip, slowly tugging it between his teeth.

_"Oh damn Oh damn oh hot damn!"_ Tsubaki says in a panicky whisper.  
"What Do we do?" Azsua asks.  
"Walk in on them." Kaname says flatly.  
"_You do it!"_ Tsubaki hissed.  
"No. Fuuto's a bitch when he's mad."  
Tsubaki shivers remembering the antics of an angry Fuuto. "Then_ knock_ on the door." It was slightly ajar and the scene was quite clear.

You giggle a little as Fuuto lets a sigh out into your mouth. He blows on your ear and you shiver a little. Someone knocked on the door.  
"Gimme your shoes." He says pulling your boots off revealing the feet of your black and grey tights. He tosses them at the door.  
_"Busy!"_ He yells in response to the thud. He leans back in and kisses you sweetly.  
"Fuuto that could be one of your brothers." You scold as your lips part.  
"So what if it is? You're more interesting..and important." There was another knock on the door. Fuuto picks you up and presses your back to the wall next to the door, "damn them.."He mutters. He puts his foot against the door and kisses you again. "You wanna kiss that bad?" You chuckle playing with his hair.  
"You said I was the worlds best kisser remember?"  
You blush, "I wasn't lying, you know?"  
Fuuto smiles. "I hope you weren't." He chuckles leaning to kiss you again. **"Don't you busy me!"** Yusuke bursts through the door.  
"Busy." Fuuto says plainly intertwining your fingers. "Don't do that to your brother." You puff one of your cheeks out and hit his shoulder. "But I don't wanna..." Fuuto whined putting his head on your shoulder. "Can we trade?"  
"You want Nagisa?" You laugh, "take him. I'd love a big family like this." You giggle as he presses his lips to your neck and blows out. _"Hey_ don't ignore Yusuke.." You blush hitting his back. Fuuto sighs standing up to look at Yusuke. "What is it then?" He asks plainly. _"Dinner."_ Yusuke glared at him. "Okie~"

You all talk for a while until Louis says, "you certainly found the best in him though.." You smile, "I like to think so.."  
"I've never seen him act so nice to someone other than a mirror." Hikaru inputs.  
"You're all making me sound horrible_! Please stop!_" Fuuto begged.  
"Oh you really like her don't you? Dropping your bad boy act." Kaname says laughing.  
"Of course I really like her!" Fuuto blushes.  
"Oh he admitted it!" The triplets mused.  
"Oh how exciting~ So how did you meet?" Louis smiled.  
"We knew each other when we were kids..then she went to an all girls school so we split up and we met again in the schools music club.." Fuuto answered.  
"I see~ So she's a musician as well? Do you play an instrument?" He asks.  
"I play the harp..and the piano..the guitar..and the tuba! I love the tuba.." You smile.  
"Ooh lots of music.." Tsubaki smiles. "It helps my little brother so I play for him." You smile.

"You're leaving?" Iori asks seeing you and Fuuto walk to the door. "Yeah I have to get home." You smile, "thank you for having me though." Iori smiles, "thank you for coming." He says happily.  
Fuuto closes the door and steps outside with you. "Have a nice night." He smiles wrapping his arms around you. "Mhm, you too." You smile and close your eyes. "Don't catch a cold..it's cold out tonight..did you bring a coat?" He asks. You shake your head.  
"Here just wear mine while you walk to the station." Fuuto says grabbing his coat from inside and handing it to you.  
"Are you sure?" You ask knitting your eyebrows. "  
Yes I'm sure." Fuuto smiles. "We have to work on our song for music tomorrow anyways so if you feel _that_ bad just bring it back." He says putting his hand in your hair. You smile. "You like it when I pat your head that much?" He asks moving his hand in your hair.  
You nod, "it's affectionet." Fuuto smiles, "is it? Then I'll do it more often." He smiled kissing you sweetly. "See you tomorrow, I love you." You hug him and smiled, "Mhm, I love you too." You start down the street walking quickly.

* * *

**I HAVE BEEN HOOKED ON SHERLOCKKKK UGH I'M SO SORRY SO SOO SORRY UGH I CAN'T I'M SORRRYYY BUT SHERLOCK'S ACTOR IS JUST _SOOOOO CUUUTTEE_ I'ma find out who plays him...ANYWAYS! Thanks everyone who emailed/Pmed me to remind me of my duties xD hehe duty...hehe Thanks fer reading and if you know who plays him seriously tell me I f************************ love ****sherlock**

**I'll make your heart go 'Doki Doki' ~XReader **


	5. Sing with me

"So what are we gonna sing there?" Fuuto furrows his eyebrows and mutters. You strum at your guitar. "We could just start from the beging then see what fits.." You say tuning your guitar. "Okay that could work." Fuuto nods. You start playing your fingers moving swiftly over the strings as You start to sing.  
_"The first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one. You're my love."_ You look down at your fingers as Fuuto starts.  
_"I watch you staring at the sky closing your eyes, do you know you're my star?"_ You start playing faster as you both sing together.  
_"What if I had to depart just from you? Would I be okay? Or would you? No come on it's just a silly thought..I never ment it though.."_ You smile at Fuuto as he starts  
_"I start to feel your heartbeat faster, can we move closer this time...and I hold your hand tightly within my own hand."_  
You keep playing as you both try to think of the next line. Fuuto starts again.  
_"Now close your eyes. Come here a surprise I'll kiss your lips just please stay with me."_ You nod and you get an idea.  
_"So come on and love me I know that you're lonely. I'll hold you deep in my arms.."_ Fuuto smiles at that and finishes your line.  
_"My heart is beating so fast I want this to last, when your here you cheer me up and I smile._" You smile as you come towards the end of the song.  
_"I'd even go up and fight the world just to protect you from harm, could you please stay in my heart?.."_  
_"I love you, and know you see my world is so sweet because you're here with me..can we start over just once?"_  
You and Fuuto high five.  
"We finished it!" You stop recording on your phone and sit next to him at the piano.  
"Let's try from the beginning!" You say happily.  
A few of Fuuto's brothers were watching at the door. You both sing the last line happy it turned out the way it did. You jump at the sound of applause.  
"Did you two write that?" Ukyo asks. You blush and push Fuuto forward to answer. "Haha.._cute,_ Yeah we wrote it for school." He smiles.  
"She has stage fright, by the way."  
Kaname knits his eye brows together, "stage fright?" You nod. Fuuto pats your head, "she's trying her best to get over it but it's hard..it's okay even if she doesn't." He says happily. Kaname, Ukyo Louis, and Azusa smile.  
"Why are you all smiling like that?" Fuuto asks confused.  
"We're happy." Ukyo says.  
"That's cool.." Fuuto shakes his head."It's creepy when you all smile like that. Why the hell are you so happy?" He asks putting his arm around your shoulder out of habit.  
"Because _you're_ happy little brother." Kaname says happily back.  
"Okay, well thanks?" He rasies an eyebrow.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness but some stuff has been going on with some friends and in my house and what not, F lifeee...I love you all for reading and leaving nice reviews please leave one on this chapter too, tell me what you like and don't like they all make me soo happy I love to read them (:**

**I'll make your heart go 'Doki Doki' ~XReader **


	6. Because I'm Looking At You

You toss a pebble into the lake you and Fuuto are sitting in front of.  
"It's nice out tonight." You smile putting your head on his shoulder.  
_"Yeah_, it is.." Fuuto smiles back.  
"The sun's gonna set soon, we should go back." You say moving to stand.  
"I wanna watch it with you though." He says pulling you back down and lacing your fingers, "can we do _that_ much?" He asks softly.  
"We can do that." You smile at him. Your phone buzzes.

"Hello?" It was Bianca your baby sitter for Nagisa.  
"Hey, Nagi and my cousin wanna have a sleep over mind if I take him back to my place?" She asks. "  
Yeah sure go ahead, the moneys in the cabinet." You say shrugging and hanging up.  
"Who was that?" Fuuto asks wrapping his arms around you. "Nagisa's baby sitter Bianca." You answer. "I see, what did she need?" He asks.  
"Nagisa wants to sleep out of the house tonight so she needed my permission." You shrug.  
"So it's just you at your house?"  
You nod, "pretty much." Fuuto thinks for a moment.  
"Why don't you stay the night at my house?" You blush and burry your face in his side.  
"Okay.." You nod. He laughs and runs his fingers through your hair.  
"See it's setting, isn't it pretty?" Fuuto asks smiling. You nod. "  
It's the prettiest thing I've seen.." You smile at it.  
"It's _not_ the prettiest thing I've seen.." Fuuto says thoughtfully.  
"What? Why?" You tilt your head.  
"Why? _Because I'm looking at you_." He purrs putting his hand on your cheek. You both jump when a branch breaks.  
"Is someone there?" You asks scaredly. "No, I don't think so.." He turns his head and throws a rock. "Ow!" You jump again.  
"God damn them..It's just my brothers ignore them." He says irritably. You nod and he puts his hand back on your cheek. "So, _can I kiss you?"_ He whispered leaning in. Even if you said no he wouldn't have stopped but you didn't want him to. He pulls away smiling. _"Oh we missed it.._" You pout.  
"So? There are a million more sunsets, I'm more interested in you. Since there's only one of you." He smiles kissing you hotly. You blush and kiss him back. You melt into his kiss and your heart pounds quickly in your chest. You were sitting on his lap with his arms tightly wrapped around same round grey pebble bounces off his head. "_Ow._.who threw that!?" He cursed rubbing his head.

"Juli?! Tsubaki? Louis..Azusa!? _The heck are you doing here?!" _

* * *

**GAH PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I TOOK SO LONGGG I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU~! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Now I'm so excited~! I got to be super cheesy here~! Okay so, how many Free! Iwatobi Swim Club fans do we have here? Hopefully a lot~! That show is the center of my new one shots~! I love Free! So look forward to that! (:**

**I'll make your heart go 'Doki Doki' ~XReader **


	7. How Can I Make You Happy?

"Just wanted to stop by!" Tsubaki smiled.  
"Are you okay?!" The grey squirrel jumped onto _your lap...you were on Fuuto's lap..so Juli was on Fuuto's lap..that's a step up in thier relationship._ "Juli!" Louis pick him up off your lap.  
"Hey! He's gonna get'er! He's a beast! A wolf!" He hisses clapping his little paws.  
"O-oh..?" You tilt your head. "_Kawaii.._" You smile taking the grey puff ball from Louis.  
"He hasn't injured you! What a god sent!" Juli yelled sliding his cute little squirrel tongue across your nose. You giggle and your shoulders bounce a little.  
_"He's so cute!"_ You say laughing as he clings to you.  
"The beast has yet to hurt you!" He cries in triumph. You hold him in the palms of your hands, "so your name is Juli?" You ask looking at him. He nods and nuzzles your thumb.  
"Cute." You smile. You look up and all of the Asahina brothers were blushing a little.  
"Don't tell me you've all gotten a fever." You laugh.  
"N-no..it's okay.." Fuuto smiled blushing, "I can't believe that rodent is nice to you he hates all of us but Louis.." The squirrel hissed as Fuuto laced your fingers again.  
"You'll be my little knight." You chuckle walking down the street with him on your shoulder. Tsubaki and Azusa were taunting Fuuto behind you.  
"(Y/N)-chan! I love you!" Tsubaki said over dramatically and laughed.  
"_I don't call her chan!"_ Fuuto yells. "I wanna be with you forever and ever!" The twins muse.  
** "S-shut up!"** Fuuto cursed.  
"Because you're beautiful and smart and perfect!" They laughed using each other for support. "Never ever leave me!"  
_"I don't even talk like that!"_ Fuuto argued.  
"Hey' Juli." You look at the grey puff of fur sitting triumphantly on your shoulder. "How come I can hear you but no one else can?" You ask.  
"Louis can.._I don't think about it though.._" Juli shrugged. "I see.." You nod.  
"We're gonna get married an-"  
"Stop it!" From behind you.  
"Make them stop~.." Fuuto puts his head on your other shoulder and holds both of his hands around one of yours. You laugh and put your hand in his hair. "Azusa! Make them stop!" Tsubaki whines behind you.  
"Grr! How old are you? Six?!" Fuuto blushes.  
"Yes!" Tsubaki laughs.  
"You're just jealous I got a pretty girlfriend before you did!" Fuuto stuck his tongue out and laced your fingers. Juli hissed.  
"What is it? Juli?" You ask scratching his head.  
"He's a beast!" Juli scratches around in Louis' grip. "He wont like me either after this." He chuckled dropping him on his shoulder and opening the door to the house. You squeak as Fuuto picks you up and runs upstairs. Azusa gives the same noise when Tsubaki recreates the action on him.  
"You need to stop!" Fuuto slams the door on his laughing brothers.  
"They're annoying.." He pouts pushing you on to his bed under him.  
"I wanna sleep.." He said softly. You smile and put your hand on his back. The same question floats in your mind, 'how can I make you happy?' you had been asking yourself that for a while. You couldn't answer it no matter how hard you tried.  
"Hey Fuuto?" You ask as he sits up and pulls you with him. He presses your back against his stomach and wraps his legs around you.  
"Yeah?" He asks putting his arms around your stomach.  
_"What can I do to make you happy?"_ You whisper.  
"What can you do to make me happy..?" He asks softly into your ear.  
"Mhm.." You nod.  
"I want you to...dress up as a nurse the next time I get sick and take care of me" He smiles.  
You blush darkly, _"if I'm gonna do that you have to be at my house and you have to be really sick.."_ You say flustered.  
"You're actually gonna do it?!" Fuuto looks shocked.  
"If it makes you happy.." You blush.  
"Now I really wanna get sick.." Fuuto says smiling at the though of you in nurse cosplay.  
"Don't say that!" You blush darkly.  
"Honestly.._boys_." You mutter crossing your arms.  
"Hey, don't be mad at me," Fuuto purrs into your ear.  
"Why not?" You ask bouncing your shoulders.  
"Because I love you." He hugs you from behind again, "and if you're mad at me I'll cry. You don't want that do you?" He asks.  
"No.." You mutter.  
"Yay." He nuzzles your neck and lies down, "Good night~." He whispers the word into your ear and you blush darkly.  
"G-good night.."

* * *

**Hahaha xD any Attack On Titan fans reading? Hear about the DUB coming up? I did~! *^* P excited**

**So I've been comparing the season one character designs for Brocon to the season two ones and jeeeeeee~! Mostly really different (especially Hikaru) xD BUT I dig it xD I've been watching wayyyy too much BBC lately though xD sorry if I give slow updates.~!**

**I'll make your heart go _'Doki Doki_' ~XReader**


	8. You're Talented!

"Fuuto _wake up._." You whisper tying your hair into a high pony.  
"What?" He turns over.  
"We have school. Goof." You shake his shoulder.  
"No we don't.." He whined.  
_"It's monday."_ You explain. "So get ready or I'll leave without you." You warn.  
"Ah! You can't do that!" Fuuto yells getting up.  
"That's what_ I_ thought." You giggle as you follow him to the bathroom.  
"What are you making that face for?" He asks staring at you as you put on mascara.  
"You should see my eyeliner face." You joke.  
"So _all_ girls do that?" He asks.  
"Pretty muchh~" You nod pulling out your eyeliner. You stretch your eye to the side and put on a thin line around it and you repeat the action on your other eye. You put on pink lip gloss and take your hair out of the pony-tail.  
"Ready?" You ask grabbing your bag.  
"Yeah." He nods and you follow him down stairs.  
"Leaving for school?" Ukyo asks sipping tea across from Hikaru.  
"Yeah." Fuuto nods again.  
"Alright have a nice day." Ukyo waves you both off. He holds your hand and smiles. You joke around as you walk to the school hand in hand. You weren't exactly a normal pass me by..neither was Fuuto. You got hit on and stared at but you didn't mind and neither did Fuuto.  
"(Y/N)-chan!" A few last years called out to you.  
"Aha! Hello!" You wave and smile.  
"Where were you?" One calls.  
"Oh my phone broke! I've been meaning to tell all of you I'll get a new one and give you my number,_ okay_?" You wink.  
"You're really popular.." Fuuto observes.  
"You have a _fan club_!" You yell back laughing.  
"Yeah well." Fuuto laughed.  
"Fuuto-chan!" A few older girls waved at him. He waved but didn't say anything.  
"What do we have first?" He asked peeking at your schedule. _"Math.._" He whines.  
"Baby!" You ruffle his hair.  
"Wanna go to the bleachers? 'Till the bell rings?" You ask.  
"Yeah that'd be fun." He nods as you walk towards the towering metal bleachers. There were already a few students there who wave to you as you and Fuuto sit down. You put your head on his shoulder and flip through your note book. "What are you gonna do?" He asks all of a sudden.  
"_What do you mean?"_ You ask.  
"Draw or Sing?" Fuuto asked.  
"I like singing more but thats a pipe-dream.." You chuckle.  
"No it's not!" Fuuto yells.  
"You could become an Idol whenever you want! You're really super talented!" He urges.  
"Nice to see you _support_ me.." You smile kissing him sweetly as the bell rings.

* * *

**Sorry I've been slow but it was my Birth-day saturday and I had a party and stuff #~# people are loud ^3^ **

**I'll make your heart go _'Doki Doki_' ~XReader**


End file.
